Pink and Yellow
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: Perpaduan antar warna merah muda dan kuning Warning: gaje, abal, dan aneh, karena ini fic pertama


**Konichiwa, minna-san..**

**Ini fic pertama Kagoya tentang Fairy Tail..**

**Please enjoy..**

**:D**

**Pink and Yellow**

**Summary: Perpaduan antar warna merah muda dan kuning**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

"Huaaahh~ Aku bosan."

Seorang gadis dengan gaun merah mudanya yang panjang, dan rambut putihnya yang menjuntai indah yang tengah mengelap gelas-gelas bir, menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Kenapa kau tidak bekerja saja, Lucy?" tanya gadis bar itu, yang bernama Mirajane.

Lucy Heartfilia, sang sumber suara memandangi Mira, gadis bar itu. Rambut kuningnya yang mencolok bergoyang pelan ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengikuti arah gelengan kepalanya.

"Natsu sedang tidak mau bekerja. Cuti." ujar Lucy pasrah.

Mira tersenyum. "Kenapa kau tidak bekerja sendiri saja?"

Lucy menatap Mira sambil membelalak. "He—itu ide yang bagus! Aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya! Terima kasih, Mira!" ucap Lucy senang lalu segera berlari menuju 'Request Board'.

XXX

"Mira. Kemana Lucy?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut pink yang mencolok.

Mira memandangi pemuda yang bernama Natsu Dragneel itu. "Pergi bekerja." jawabnya.

Natsu membelalak. "Sendirian?" tanyanya.

Mira mengangguk.

"Apa?" seru Natsu. "Mira, kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi sendiri? Apa yang harus kulakukan bila dia terluka? Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri bila dia terluka!"

"Tenanglah, Natsu. Lucy bukanlah orang yang lemah." ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut merahnya yang panjang. Gadis itu bernama Erza Scarlet.

"Ya. Kau tidak percaya akan kekuatannya?" tanya seorang pemuda yang tidak memakai kaus.

"Gray, bajumu." tegur Mira.

Gray Fullbuster pun segera mencari kausnya yang hilang entah kemana.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi.."

"Tenanglah, Natsu. Lucy pasti akan baik-baik saja." ujar Happy, seorang kucing biru yang bisa terbang dan merupakan sahabat Natsu.

XXX

"Buka! Gerbang Perawan, Virgo!"

Setelah Lucy mengucapkan kalimat itu, muncullah dari dalam tanah seorang _maid_. Ia adalah salah satu _celestial spirit_ milik Lucy yang bernama Virgo.

"Waktunya hukuman, Putri?" tanya Virgo.

Lucy menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, Virgo! Habisi dia!" seru Lucy sambil menunjuk seorang musuh yang berada di depannya.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, Putri." ujar Virgo lalu melancarkan beberapa jurus.

"Hah, apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan pernah berguna, Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Eh?"

DUAAGG!

"Virgo!" pekik Lucy.

"Maafkan aku, Putri.." desah Virgo lalu ia pun menghilang, kembali ke dunia roh.

"Huahahaha!" tawa musuh Lucy. Seorang penyihir dari _dark guild_, Crimson Heart. Penyihir perempuan itu bernama Ruby Almond.

"Darimana kau tahu nama keluargaku Heartfilia, Ruby?" tanya Lucy.

Ruby tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu ibumu. Layla Heartfilia." jawab Ruby.

Mata Lucy melebar. "Eh?"

Ruby menyeringai. "Ibumu adalah salah satu _celestial mage_ yang paling kuat. Tentu saja aku tahu! Lagipula, kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu yang kubunuh itu! Huahaha!"

Deg! "Ap—apa?"

Ruby tertawa semakin keras. "Kau belum sadar juga? Aku menaruh kutukan di ibumu, bodoh! Sehingga dia mati! Huahahaha!"

Mata Lucy semakin melebar. "Kau—menaruh kutukan di—ibuku? Ibu? I—bu? IBUUUU! TIDAAAAKKK!" jerit Lucy, lalu lingkaran sihir yang besar muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Apa?" tawa Ruby berhenti dan ia memperhatikan lingkaran sihir yang besar yang berada di atas kepala Lucy.

"BUKA! SEPULUH GERBANG ZODIAK! CAPRICORN, AQUARIUS, ARIES, TAURUS, CANCER, LEO, SAGITARIUS, SCORPIO, GEMINI, VIRGO!" seru Lucy, dan kesepuluh _celestial spirit _itupun muncul.

"Ap—apa? Bagaimana mungkin dia memanggil begitu banyak _celestial spirit_ dalam waktu yang bersamaan?" pekik Ruby.

"Lucyyy!"

DUAGGG!

"Eh?" mata Lucy melebar. Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut pink memukul Ruby dengan kedua tangannya yang mengobarkan api. Ruby pun terpental.

"Natsu?" panggil Lucy, dan lingkaran sihirnya pun hilang, sehingga kesepuluh _celestial spirit-_nya kembali.

Natsu segera memeluk Lucy. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lucy tercengang, lalu ia pun tersenyum. "Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Natsu pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Lucy, sebetulnya, alasanku untuk tidak bekerja adalah karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Dan sebelum aku siap, aku tidak bisa bekerja." ujar Natsu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakana padaku?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu berdehem sejenak. "Watashi wa Lucy, kimi o aishite iru. Anata ga watashi no gārufurendo ni naritaidesu ka?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy pun tersenyum, dan memeluk Natsu, sebagai jawabannya.

**Horee..!**

**Selesaiii…!**

**Soo..**

**Review, please?**


End file.
